Your Hands On My Waist
by busybee6563
Summary: It's nearly time for prom and Blaine has something to confess to Kurt; he can't dance. Kurt then takes it on himself to teach him. Fluff ensues.


A/N: So I started writing this at least a month ago and I only just got round to finishing it. Just in time for Prom Queen, though, right?

Basically, Kurt teaches Blaine to dance for prom and fluff ensues.

Enjoy and feel free to leave me your thoughts in a review :)

* * *

><p>It was the very beginning of May and prom was fast approaching at McKinley. Kurt was beginning to get excited. He'd been planning his outfit for weeks, eventually settling on a kilt. Kurt Hummel was not one for being outdone.<p>

"I wonder what type of music they'll play," Kurt mused, "there'll be some pop stuff in there for sure. Hopefully some Gaga…oh and some slow stuff for the couples of course." His voice drifted off, his eyes somewhere far away, daydreaming. Blaine, meanwhile, shifted his weight where he sat on Kurt's bed.

"Uh, yeah, about that…prom. " Blaine's words were coming slowly, unsurely. "There might be a slight problem." He looked at Kurt guiltily.

"What is it? Oh god, you can't come, can you/? You've got other plans that you've totally forgotten about. You should've said something bef-" Blaine pressed a finger gently to Kurt's lips to silence him before he went into overdrive.

"No, no. I can come, it's not that." He moved his hand and averted his gaze to the floor. "I sort of…can't dance." Kurt let out a small laugh and Blaine looked back up at him.

"Is that it? I thought it was going to be something massively serious! That is so easily sorted!" He winked. "You've come to the right man." Blaine smiled, relieved he hadn't taken it badly and Kurt stood up, his hand extended. Blaine took it, slightly confused, and was tugged up. Kurt then crossed the room to his iPod and flicked around to put on some generic slow music. He turned his attention back to Blaine.

"This is going to be so much easier than when I taught my dad. At least you have a sense of rhythm."

"So you make a habit of teaching people to dance, hmm?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Only those I care enough about to make sure they don't trip over their own feet and make a complete fool of themselves," he replied, raising an eyebrow of his own. Blaine dipped his head as his brain took him back to the, admittedly rather fuzzy, memory of Rachel Berry's party where he'd fallen from her make-shift stage and landed straight on the floor due to his…unorthodox dance style.

"Hey, I was under the influence, that doesn't count!" Kurt merely rolled his eyes in reply and took Blaine's hands. He tentatively placed one on his waist. He had to admit, he got a certain thrill from Blaine's hands being on him like that. All warmth and softness, gently gripping through his thin shirt. _Focus, now._

"Your hand goes here. And mine," he reached up slightly to put one of his own on Blaine's shoulders, lightly squeezing the muscle there, feeling for a moment a little giddy. He kept his other gripping Blaine's, raised in the air, "mine goes here." Blaine nodded, remembering the positions.

"Okay, have your feet about shoulder-width apart, it'll be easiest to move then." Blaine did as he was told. "You can be the woman for now," Kurt smirked, "since you have no idea what you're doing." Blaine had a look on his face that was a mixture of confusion, concentration and a slight bit of hurt. Kurt sighed, amused.

"The man leads, Blaine, the man leads." Blaine's mouth formed a small 'o' and he nodded.

"Right, right. Yeah, I knew that. I was just testing you." Kurt smiled, still fully aware of the light grip Blaine's hands had on him. Again, his mind stuck on the feel of his fingers on his waist for a second before he forced himself to focus on the beat of the music.

"I'll move first, and you follow my feet, okay?" Blaine nodded once more and immediately dropped his head to fix his eyes on their feet.

Kurt quietly counted out the beats for a few bars and then began to move. His feet were slow at first, shifting round in a careful circle. He got a little faster and a little faster until they were spinning in time to the music. Blaine's breathing was level and deep, his concentration obvious.

After a few spins, Kurt made bigger steps, widening their circle so they were covering a good part of the room as they danced.

Kurt took a moment to admire Blaine fully while he wasn't looking. He admired the tiny curls in his hair that no amount of gel appeared to tame, the thick dark eyelashes that framed his eyes, the tiny amounts of stubble on his jaw line.

He was then struck by a sudden urge to reach out and run a hand down Blaine's face. It took Kurt a second to remember that he actually could, so used to having to suppress his urges to touch Blaine because that wasn't really what 'just friends' did.

So Kurt took his right hand from Blaine's shoulder and ran the tips of his fingers, feather-light, up his jaw, resting them under his chin before lightly adding pressure so Blaine lifted his head.

"Hey," Kurt whispered, "try looking up here." Blaine's warm brown eyes met his with a smile and they continued their turns. Kurt trailed his hand back to its place on Blaine's shoulder.

At first, Blaine pressed his lips together, needing to focus hard to find his way without eyes to concentrate on his feet. As they moved round Kurt's room, though, he immersed himself within the music and Kurt's leading movements; following requiring less effort. The pressure on his lips didn't stay for long and soon they were fairly relaxed. They kept on spinning, Blaine following Kurt's lead, one boy's eyes settled on the other's.

After a few minutes, Kurt took the hand he was holding and lightly brought it to his waist too, Blaine splaying his fingers, grasping gently, a mirror of his other hand. Kurt settled his now free hand on Blaine's shoulder The two boys were now a whole lot closer, but not quite close enough. Still dancing, Blaine brought his head forward and tugged lightly on Kurt, their foreheads resting on each other, their legs so close, Kurt was sure they were going to trip over each other at some point.

"Much better," Blaine murmured quietly, mostly to himself, and Kurt realised that he didn't care if their legs tangled and they fell into a heap on the floor, he just needed Blaine as close as possible. He felt Blaine's hands delicately trace round to rest at the small of his back, a gentle pressure there. Almost immediately Kurt moved his own hands, drawing them across Blaine's shoulders to rest at either side of his neck. They were just swaying now instead of dancing and absent-mindedly, he tangled his fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck, and Blaine let out a quiet hum, very much enjoying how the light tugging felt. Kurt heard and twisted the hair again experimentally. Sure enough he was rewarded with another low hum from Blaine, whose eyes had slipped shut. Kurt smiled to himself and pulled slightly harder, this time eliciting something that resembled more of a growl than a hum from his boyfriend. Blaine shifted his head slightly so he could whisper into Kurt's ear.

"If you keep doing that, I'm afraid I won't have enough resolve to carry on learning to dance, Kurt." Blaine's voice came out with the tiniest amount of gruffness. Kurt moved his own head so he could whisper back.

"I think you've learnt enough to get by at prom by now." Blaine could hear the playful edge in Kurt's voice, breathy at his ear, and, if he was honest with himself, it turned him on just a little.

"Well by all means, please carry on," Blaine replied, immediately pressing on Kurt's back, bringing him even closer, their legs, which they'd stopped moving completely, brushing together slightly. Their cheeks were touching and their chests were almost making contact…but not quite.

Kurt shifted his hand so he could clutch more of Blaine's hair, running his fingers through it slightly before knotting them in it once more and tugging it with a slight bit more force than he had previously. He was rewarded with a low, throaty, growl right in his ear that reverberated throughout his whole body. But Blaine wasn't going to let Kurt have all the fun. He dipped his mouth slightly and lightly nibbled on Kurt's earlobe. That earned him a shocked gasp and fingers tightening in his hair.

Blaine wrapped his arms fully round Kurt's waist then, pulling their bodies flush to each other, both taking a moment to take in the feeling of their torsos being pressed together, with only a few layers of thin material separating them. Blaine set about kissing his way across Kurt's jaw, making his way to his lips, then kissing them. Hard. He could feel the light prickling of Blaine's stubble against his skin and it made him shiver.

His knees feeling slightly weak, Kurt pulled Blaine backwards and sank down on the bed. Their lips detached from each other with the movement.

"We'd better not do that at prom, though" Kurt breathed, "The new anti-bullying stuff is pretty effective, but I don't think many people will appreciate it." Blaine laughed and simply pressed his lips to Kurt's again.


End file.
